The Kiss that Should've Happened
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: Ever wonder if Double D and May kissed at the end of the Valentines special, the spell would be permanent? Starts from when they leave the Art room, to a moment four years later. Rated M due to some good lovin at the end ;


**Sorry I haven't updated anything. My heart hasn't been in the fan fiction lately. **

**First part is third person, after that, it's from Double D's POV. And some dialogue comes from the Valentine's Day EEnE Special **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING **

_I've got some stain-remover we can share…care to partake?_

_You can._

They continued their affectionate giggling as they walked away from the art room. They didn't even care that their footprints were leaving stains on the floor. As they reached Double D's locker, not once did they dare release each other's hand.

"That was quit a mess in there." May said to her Lamp Chop.

"Don't you worry about them. They've been doing that since they were babies."

They both laughed at the irony in that response.

Once they were finished with the stain remover, May placed it in it's labeled spot in his locker. Both of them started walking back to class, when May needed to go to the bathroom. Double D let go of her hand and told her he would wait for her. As she disappeared behind the doors, their hearts longing for their closeness once more, Double D decided to give her a little something. He knew it would take May at least five minutes in the bathroom, so he had to act fast.

He ran to her locker, opening it with the combo she had given to him earlier in the science room. He took out the heart-shaped box that had once carried his valentines, and placed one of his socks into it. Next, he took out one sticky note, and wrote the name of the girl that makes his heart sing with joy: MAY.

Two and a half minutes past before he'd returned to his placed waiting for his love; each minute feeling like an hour, each second feeling like a minute. Until, finally, she exits the bathroom, throwing her arms around him. Not that either of them minded; in fact, they both felt as if they had been holding their breath before, and now breathing the fresh smell of each other's scent.

The spell broke as soon as the bell rung:

"Shall we head to our next class?" May asked, her face in the crane of Double D's neck.

He thought about that for a minute, but answered: "No."

This surprised his Turtle Dove, although pleased her, as so she'll have him alone with her, so they'll at last kiss; a thing they both knew they wanted from the other. "But you've never missed a class in your life."

Smiling, he placed his hand on her cheek gingerly, and pulled her face up to look at her pink-pupil eyes: "What use is it to go to a math class and pay attention to the board and teacher, instead of the one that means the dearest to you?" He asked, then laughing at absurdity of it.

"Then what shall we do?" She asked.

"Come with me." He said; leading her to a place he goes to when he's lonely.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She muttered, though the squeeze of his hand on hers revealed he heard her.

Ten minutes later, they found themselves on the roof of the school. It was a perfectly clear sunny day, for the most perfect day of the lover's lives. It was gorgeous, and private. As long as they were quiet that was.

As May stared at the clouds above them, the shapes the clouds were making mystified her. "Beautiful." She said.

"Indeed, you are." Double D responded.

She laughed, leaning towards him. He dropped her hands, and wrapped them around her waist. Snuggling her even closer, he kneeled down, and lay on the concrete floor flat on his back, with May resting her head on his chest. "Your heart beat as if it was playing a song."

They looked into each other's eyes, like they were seeing into each other's souls. "It shall only play the song of amore." He said. "And it shall play only when you are near Turtle Dove." They lay there for God knows how long, just gazing at each other, and every so often looking at the clouds passing by. Both couldn't help but notice the shapes of hearts and one forming Cupid with his bow ready to aim it, passing them; thinking that God _wanted _them together. And they stayed like that, until the lunch bell rang, braking yet another spell. "Shall we head down now?" He asked.

"Can we stay just a few minutes more?" She pleaded, a little sad that the moment is ending.

"Your wish is my command Turtle Dove." He said.

* * *

_In the cafeteria_

Food was flying everywhere. You either had to hide under the table to prevent getting hit with fruits and sandwiches, or stay where you are seated and get a free lunch. The Eds and Kanker sisters were having a battle due to the fact of rage, jealousy, or whatever else they didn't approve of the new couple in the school. Within minutes, the table forts each side had were pushed together. Eddy, the smallest of the Eds, was pulled to the Kanker side, being strangled by Lee-the eldest sister. Ed, the tallest of the Eds, ended up being stomped on by Marie-the middle child of the Kankers.

That's when Edd and May floated in: "Greetings Everyone!" Said Double D. "Our valentines has come true. Has yours?"

No one answers. In fact, the remaining Eds and Kankers grab their friend, or sister and pull them away from each other-Double D by the throat and May by her shoulders.

"Get a grip Romeo, that's a Kanker you're fallin' for." Eddy said, pointing to May.

"Forget the love May." Lee said, carrying her away, despite her struggles and protests.

"LAMB CHOP!"

"TURTLE DOVE!" Double D shouted, though he could barely talk, due to Eddy still gripping his throat.

"LAMB CHOP." She started kicking Lee a few times to get free.

Lee dropped her, and she landed with a hard thud, but she could care less for all she wanted, was Double D. She ran only a few spots before Marie jumped on her-rendering her defenseless.

Double D was able to run a few steps closer to May as well, but he too was stopped when Ed leaped from a table, on to Double D.

It seemed like pure chaos for everyone involved. However, thanks to the two cherubs responsible for May and Double D- everyone in the lunchroom is cast under the spell of love. Save the blue-haired country boy.

Unbeknownst to the love birds-that boy takes it upon himself to put an end to the said chaos. He grabs two lemons from his pants, and squeezes the juice into his eyes. Not only do his eyes swell up, but also now he can _see_ the cherubs. Before going after them, he saunters over to a nearby janitor's closet to retrieve a bucket full of dirty mop water and the mob. With those in tow, he bursts back into the cafeteria, shouting at them: "Be gone, cursed underlings of Valhalla!" He didn't need to fight long, for the piteous escape attempt by the cherubs' ends with them being hit by the mop.

After disposing the "underlings", he went back into the lunchroom to "cure" the others, starting with Marie: "Come here often, Big Boy-" Splash. "What happened?"

Next, Eddy and Plank-"Rise and shine." Splash. "Who, What, Where?" asked a confused Eddy, dropping Plank.

Nazz and Jonny sharing spaghetti-Splash-piece they shared are broken with meatballs covering Nazz's eyes.

Lee and Kevin are in a gondola boat with Kevin rowing it (sort of) Splash. Lee punches Kevin on the head.

After that-Ed and the sandwich: "Me and you and a dog name boo." He whispers after kissing it twice. Splash. Falls to the ground and starts eating the sandwich.

Last, but not least-May and Double D: Join hands once more as they lean in for the kiss. "You make Rolf sick." That's when Ed starts prancing towards Rolf, while still consuming the sandwich. Consequently making Rolf drop the bucket, spilling the mop water on the floor. "NO ED-BOY." He shouted as May and Double D locked their lips together. Everyone, and everything stood still, completely baffled by the sight before them. But that wasn't all: As they two kissed, the tiny hearts that were floating above their heads suddenly burst apart all around them. It was like an early 4 of July fireworks display.

Eddy was the first to somewhat recover from the sight. He tiptoed over to Rolf and whispers into his. "You're the brains when it comes to this sort of thing. What happens when this happens?"

Rolf pulls Eddy by the head and brings him closer to his mouth so he could whisper back. "You two remaining Ed-boys shall go to your homes and cry for the lose of your brainy Ed-boy."

"What you mean?" He asked. "He's poisoned with Kanker love for the rest of his life?"

"Rolf is sure of this, as it has happened to Rolfs relatives."

"Say it ain't so." Eddy stumbled back next to where Ed stood. "Listen Ed, I need to do something…"

The fireworks faded after a short two minutes. As soon as the scenery was back to normal, everyone could see that not only the hearts were gone, but also their pupils were back to normal.

"Eddy wants Ed to slap Double D hard in the face to save him from the evil that is the Kanker." Ed was quick to do it too, as he hit Double D multiple times.

Though out the slapping though, all Double D could think about was May, or as he's been calling her-Turtle dove.

Same goes for May, as her sisters were trying drag her from the cafeteria, all she could say was "Lamb Chop".

Ed put Double D down and hugged him to his chest, crying. "Say it ain't so, buddy? For Ed could not handle the thought of losing his best friend."

"Say Ed." Double D responded. "I think I read they were serving gravy on something today." And like a robot: Ed stood up, let go of Double D, and ran for the kitchen, with Eddy following him.

"Hey Marie." May said. "I saw an abandoned car outside." Marie ran out the door, her love-struck sister forgotten. Lee dropped May, and ran after Marie, angry.

The lover's wasted no time in embracing each other once more, and holding on for as long as they can before they come back. But, it isn't long before release each other and look into the others eyes, needing no help in decoding the sincere love behind them.

Right when the groups come back, the two lock their lips together again.

* * *

_Four years later: Double D is 17, May is 16. _

**DD POV**

_Dear Eddward:_

_I know you've neglected doing some of your chores, which just isn't like you. But anyway: Will you please at least to the dishes today?_

_Love Mom._

I couldn't help but laugh. She seemed so much like Eddy when he doesn't learn from his scams. I mean, yeah I do some of the chores she asked, but not all of them. I guess you could say I've been distracted lately. Why? Two words: May Kanker. Ever since Valentines Day four years ago, we've been inseparable: That is, when we could hide from our 'groups'.

She's changed me so much since then: She's helped me become less of a neat freak, take off all the label strips in my room, and helped me workout more. To say I was really jumpy at first would be an understatement, but she got me through it. She even made me more comfortable in showing her what was underneath my hat: She didn't scream in horror or disgust and run away. She just caressed the spots, and kissed me with all the passion she could muster up in that moment.

She's changed so much as well: She got braces three years ago to get rid of her buckteeth. I'd always thought they were cute on her, but it was her choice, and when I saw the end result, my heart was soaring with joy. And for an award, we spent hours in my room in a full-blown make out session, only pausing to breath. Now, not only were her teeth perfect, but also she had grown curves in all the right places, and her breasts had grown a little fuller. She was the spitting image of Aphrodite herself, but she would always be beautiful to me, no matter what.

With her, I felt whole: complete. Like I had found my true soul mate, and I was too blind to see it before. I still remember the first time we slept together:

_Flash Back_

"_Ed, this is the best birthday ever." Eddy shouted over the blaring music, but he was always loud, so it wouldn't have mattered._

"_Chickens love frosting, Eddy." Ed responded with a goofy grin plastered on his face._

_Eddy and I both laughed at that, but soon Eddy switched focus to me._

"_Where's your girl friend, 'Lamb Chop'?" He said in a mocking tone. I smacked him in the face then, since I've been working out-it actually hurt him a little. What can I say? I don't want him mocking my soul mate. _

_That was the same day she was getting her braces off. I wanted to go with her, but she wanted to surprise me, and I wasn't going to deny her that._

_But before I can't say anything, the doorbell rang. It was even a miracle we could hear it. Trying to avoid another remark from Eddy, I went to answer the door. When I opened it, my mouth fell wide open in shock; for there, standing in front of me, was May, buckteeth gone, braces gone. In a word, she looked exquisite. _

_When the shock wore off, it was replaced by a feeling I'd never felt before-Yes, love was there-but there was something else, something stronger. Without my mind processing what was happening, my lips were attached hers, refusing to let go. It was then, that I realized what it was: Lust. Pure Lust. Without thinking, again: I picked her up without breaking the kiss and carried her into in the den that's only used when my folks have special company. I placed her on the couch, and let my hands travel up and down her body. Her quiet moans only encouraged me further; as in the same moment I pull off her jean shorts, she pulled my jeans down to my knees._

_The next hour or so, was filled with us pleasuring each other in ways we couldn't imagine, and we kept going, never tiring of it._

"_HOLY COW!" Screamed Eddy as he founded me straddled by May._

_End of Flash Back_

It's safe to say, Eddy is too grossed out to come over here anymore. And so is Ed when he found out. Don't really care though, with my parents gone all the time, we usually come here when we want to be alone.

I felt a vibration go off in my pocket then, and pulled out my phone:

_Hey Lamb Chop. _I know it's silly in use pet names like that, but what can I say, we love them.

_Hi Turtle Dove. U coming over?_

_Yep, just finished my chores._

_Sweet, my heart is aching for u. When will u be here?_

My bedroom door opened just then. "Before I can text another message, that fast."

I wasted no time in clutching her to me, and gluing me lips to hers once more for the fourth time this week, and it was Tuesday. I lifted her off the ground and laid her down onto my bed to make us more comfortable. But it wasn't long before our desires grew, and we were instantly craving more out of each other. I pulled away first and started sucking on her neck; an action I found she loved when we hooked up together at the schools Halloween party-me as a vampire, her as Lucy Westenra from Dracula.

"Oh god." She moaned. "Don't stop."

I pulled away. "Not planning on it." I put my lips back to her neck.

We stayed that way for thirty minutes until May climaxed with her clothes still on. So when she did, I could feel just how aroused she really was.

I pulled her pre-ripped jeans from her legs, seeing that she was wearing a blood red thong. I suddenly became very excited as I pulled her red camisole top over her head, exposing a matching bra. I could feel my erection straining against the confines of my pants, and apparently, May could see it as well-'cause she reached up, pulled my pants down, and started stroking me through my boxers. It was now my turn to lay back and let her please me, as not only was she stroking me, but pulled off my boxers as well, and engulfed me into her mouth. There were literally no words in the dictionary to describe how good that felt. All I could do was moan until I came in her mouth. She releases my now soft manhood and brought her lips back to mine, letting me taste myself-making this probably the most erotic thing I've ever experienced.

"Wait." I said, pulling away again. "Don't swallow it yet." She looked at me with a curious expression. "I want to try something." And with that, I unhooked her bra and stripped her of her panties, and immediately gorged myself with her juices. "Oh sweet ambrosia." I moaned, smelling and tasting the scent. I devoured them again quickly, as my Turtledove desired, making her come for the second time. I brought my lips back hers, letting her taste herself as she did me.

"You and I taste so good together." She muttered.

Oh that did it: Now I was as hard as I was before, perhaps more. "Damn, you just made me so hard, again." I said, as if I had a frog in my throat.

"Then I shouldn't leave you like that." She said, a glint in her eyes. She lays down on the bed, her head resting on my pillow, pulling me with her so that I'm on my knees. She wraps her legs around my waist and connects her angles, in the back, resting them on my butt. My manhood is resting right at her entrance as I look into her eyes for conformation. She simply nods her head before I gently thrust myself into her warm, soaked center. Everything around us seemed to disintegrate into nothing as I continued the motions over and over again. She clung to my back as she kept moaning my pet name over and over. Neither of us knew how long we did it, and quite frankly, we didn't care, but at some point-we both came together-I shouting her pet name, and her shouting my real name: "EDDWARD!" She screamed, as she climaxed.

It always made me smile when she called me that. Because it meant that she truly loved me for whom I was; not what others say about me.

We, well I fell over her, completely drained of the activities. We were both sweaty, but neither one of us cared, not in the least.

It was than that my phone rang with a cha-ching ringtone. I sighed and disconnected myself from May, immediately missing the closeness. Still panting, I pressed the accept button. "What?"

"You seem like you were in a rush." Eddy said in a teasing tone. "What happened, did you lose one of your sock again?"

My phone was loud enough that May could hear. She that opportunity to stroke my manhood again, causing me to moan in ecstasy right into my phone.

"Oh God, your girl friend is there isn't she?" Eddy asked disgusted. "On second thought, don't answer that, 'cause I know she is, and I have no desire to-"

"I'm coming over to concoct another scam, Eddy." I said matter-of-factly.

"Like hell you're not. GET OVER TO ED'S PLACE NOW!" He screamed.

May grabbed me by my red tank top and pulled me close to her again. "So Eddward," She in her seductive voice, that I loved so much. "Ready for round four?"

"Awwww, MAKE IT STOP." He said. "DOUBLE D, GET OVER HERE."

"Eddy." I said nonchalantly. "If you make me come over there, I'll rewire the phones you carry around so you can't hang up when May and I are-"

"OH FORGET IT." Then the line went dead.

Both May and I laughed as I turned my phone off and threw it across the room.

"That was genius." She said, kissing me on my lips.

"Why would I want do anything if I have to be away from you?" I kiss her back. "It kills me. Even in school."

"No need to worry about that now." She said. "And by the way: Happy Anniversary."

**I know it kinda sucked in the beginning, feel free to say so. That's why I don't usually write in Third person.**

**Review. Pretty please?**


End file.
